Charlie Kelly
Charlie Kelly é o faxineiro do Paddy's Pub. Ele é um membro da Gangue que trabalha no bar, e é considerado o "wild card" do grupo. Charlie tem sido o melhor amigo de Mac desde a infância. Ele divide um apartamento com Frank Reynolds , que é muito provável que seja seu pai biológico. Charlie era um co-proprietário da Paddy's Pub, mas ele vendeu a maior parte de suas ações para Dennis e Mac , por metade de um sanduíche. As tarefas de limpeza mais desagradáveis no bar são referidos como Trabalho de Charlie. Charlie é conhecido por ser analfabeto e sua obsessão com a Garçonete . Embora ele seja o membro mais estúpido da Gangue, ele é capaz de raros momentos, impressionantes de inteligência, especialmente com música e engenharia de sistemas sociais complexos. Charlie é interpretado por Charlie Day. Aparência e Personalidade A roupa mais vista de Charlie é a camisa preta com um cavalo estampado.Ele tem o cabelo despenteado e barba por fazer. Ele muitas vezes usa camisas velhas e sujas. Como os outros, Charlie possui várias características narcísicas. Ele nunca admite a ignorância sobre qualquer assunto, apesar de ser ignorante de quase tudo, e muitas vezes age como ele fosse melhor do que outros. Ele tende a tentar demonstrar seu conhecimento por jogar fora termos associados com o assunto em questão, ou simplesmente um reflexo do que outras pessoas estão dizendo, sem qualquer compreensão real. Quando zoam seu analfabetismo e falta geral de inteligência, ele fica incrivelmente zangado. Ele também tem um problema com autoridade, e muitas vezes ignora as tentativas da gangue para controlar seu comportamento disfuncional. Apesar de sua falta de inteligência e noção da realidade, Charlie é realmente um dos membros mais socialmente habilidosos e conscientes da gangue, mas isso não é dizer muito. Ele freqüentemente exibe maior consciência e preocupação com tabus sociais. Ele também tem um talento para manipular outras pessoas (principais exemplos são seus intrincados, esquemas maquiavélicos em "Mac transa com a mãe do Dennis" e "Charlie e Dee encontram o amor"). Personas Charlie tem uma tendência de se vestir como personagens e perder-se em fantasias baseados em filmes que ele viu.Em alguns casos, é feita uma referência subtil a um filme sem Charlie referenciar explicitamente. Alguns exemplos são: *Veterano da Guerra do Vietnã Ron Kovic de Born on the Fourth of July ( " Charlie fica Deficiente") *Policial combatente da corrupção Serpico ( " Mendigos: fazendo confusão por toda a cidade ") *Músico Bob Dylan quando se prepara para uma canção ( " Doce Dee Namora uma pessoa retardada ") *Hoss Bonaventure, um estereótipo de um rico magnata de petróleo do Texas, visto pela primeira vez vendendo gasolina porta-a-porta ( " A Gangue resolve a crise do gás ") , e depois novamente em um encontro ( " A Linda Mulher de Frank ") *Charlie tem um colapso nervoso semelhante a John Nash em Uma Mente Brilhante e imagina uma enorme conspiração que está acontecendo ao seu redor ( " Dee tem um ataque cardíaco ") . *Charlie acredita ser um zelador gênio semelhante ao Will Hunting de Good Will Hunting ( " A Gangue reacende a rivalidade ") Charlie muitas vezes perde a noção da realidade e, literalmente, adota a personalidade dos personagens. Esta incapacidade de fantasia separada da realidade é uma característica partilhada por seu suposto pai thumb|224pxbiológico Frank, que às vezes conta histórias do filme Rambo como se aconteceu com ele ( " Mac e Dennis: Caçadores") . Por algumas razões, Charlie acredita entender a prática jurídica. Ele afirma que sua especialidade é a "lei de pássaro" e está convencido de que ele seja a representação legal para qualquer um no grupo que está em um congestionamento legal . Isso muitas vezes significa que ele é confrontado contra o advogado . Ele também criou o personagem Greenman. Golpes Charlie, por vezes,cria golpes e esquemas para enganar a Gangue, a fim de atingir seus objetivos, normalmente,por causa da garçonete . *Charlie fingiu que estava morrendo de câncer em uma tentativa de fazer a garçonete dormir com ele ( " Charlie tem câncer ") . *Charlie manipula Dennis a dormir com a mãe de Mac em uma tentativa de obter a garçonete por dormir com ele por vingança ( " Mac transa com a mãe do Dennis ") . *Charlie fingiu estar apaixonado por outra mulher , a fim de fazer a Garçonete com ciúmes ( " Charlie e Dee encontram o amor ") . *Charlie tentou enganar Dee, Mac e Frank a vender suas ações do bar, mas foi impedido por Dennis ( "Charlie governa o mundo ") . Ele gosta de ver os outros membros da gangue envergonhados. Em " A mãe do Dennis e da Dee Morreu", ele está ansioso para alguém ler para ele o diário da Dee do ensino médio para que ele possa rir de suas dificuldades de adolescente. Início da vida Familia O verdadeiro pai de Charlie é quase certamente Frank Reynolds . Frank teve um caso de uma noite com a mãe de Charlie , há 30 anos. Frank forçou a mãe de Charlie fazer um aborto, mas "não funcionou" e Charlie nasceu três thumb|280px|Charlie quando Criança.meses depois. Bonnie diz que teve que mantê-lo em segredo de Frank porque ele já era casado com Barbara Reynolds na época. Se Frank tivesse descoberto que ele nasceu teria feito Bonnie jogá-lo em uma lixeira . Quando Charlie era um menino, sua mãe dormia com uma variedade de homens no dia de Natal. É fortemente implícito que ela fazia sexo por dinheiro. Charlie tem pelo menos uma irmã mais nova, que é mencionado uma vez. Duas mulheres aparecem na intervenção de Charlie, mas nenhuma delas fala ou é nomeada. Quando Charlie menciona sua irmã ao McPoyles, ele afirma que ela estava na intervenção que tinha acabado de sair ( " Charlie foi Molestado ") . A avó de Charlie (mãe de Bonnie) também aparece na sua intervenção ( " Charlie foi Molestado ") . Ela nunca é visto ou ouvida falar de novo na série. Tem sido repetidamente implícito que Charlie foi abusado sexualmente quando criança. *Quando os irmãos McPoyle afirmaram que foram molestados pelo treinador Murray , ele teve uma reação estranha. Mais tarde, ele admite que nunca foi molestada pelo treinador Murray à polícia. *Mais tarde, Charlie escreveu repetidamente a música sobre o " Senhor da Noite", um ser, que se arrastou em seu quarto à noite, quando ele era jovem e se apodera dele com suas "mãos fortes", e "preenche-lo". As palavras que Charlie usa para descrever sua transformação em um Senhor da Noite descreve um estupro violento. *Charlie é intensamente desconfortável perto de seu tio Jack , muitas vezes desviando o contato físico com ele. Ele também reage negativamente às memórias dos dois compartilhando um quarto quando Charlie era uma criança. O abuso sexual de Charlie é óbvio para cada personagem na série, exceto o próprio Charlie. Durante a realização do musical de Charlie, a maioria dos membros da Gangue interpreta a canção como o estupro de um menino. Dee reclama que a sua canção é sobre o abuso sexual de um jovem. Frank interpreta a sua canção como sendo sobre "buraco deste menino" em vez de "alma deste menino". E Mac interpretou a mesma canção envolvendo uma cena de estupro, que ele e Dennis trabalharam duro para fazer( "A Vinda do Senhor da Noite ") . É altamente provável que o Senhor da Noite era o Tio Jack . Além disso, o troll é quase certamente a mãe de Charlie, que estava deixando o Tio Jack ficar em sua casa. Charlie interpreta isso como Jack pagar o "toll troll" ( " A Grande Recessão "). Época de Escola Quando Charlie era jovem, seu melhor amigo era Mac . Todo Natal, eles se reúniam e atiravam pedras em trens. Charlie também começou a cheirar cola em uma idade muito jovem ( " Um Natal Bem Ensolarado ") . Na oitava série, Charlie ganhou uma competição de dança com "Take My Breath Away". Charlie tem lembranças confusas sobre como foi no ensino médio . Às vezes ele é alheio ao fato de que ele não considera legal ( " A Garçonete vai se Casar ") . Outras vezes ele se lembra que ele foi chamado de "Rato de Lixo" e que comia sujeira e aranhas para fazer os seus colegas rirem e deixá-lo em paz. Mesmo que Dennis e Dee também estudaram na mesma escola, eles não interagiam muito com Charlie ( " A Reunião do Ensino Médio ") . No ensino médio, Charlie, Mac e "Psycho Pete" faziam parte de um grupo que chamavam de" Comboio de mercadorias " (" A Reunião do Ensino Médio "). Vida Atual Charlie vive na miséria. Várias pessoas se referem a seu apartamento sujo como um "merda".Sua pobreza é, em parte, causada por uma tendência a fazer "maus investimentos" ( " Febre das Armas") . Em um ponto, Charlie vende suas ações do bar para Mac por metade de um thumb|294pxsanduíche ( " A Gangue vende tudo "). Charlie tem pouca higiene pessoal. Mac diz que ele nunca viu Charlie colocar desodorante, e Charlie admite que ele só lava os testículos na sexta-feira ( " A Gangue Dança Até Ralar Suas Bundas no Chão ") . A garçonete também falou uma vez que Charlie "cheira muito ruim" ( " A Gangue vende tudo ") . Charlie geralmente apresenta dificuldade de leitura e escrita , e é muitas vezes acusado de ser analfabeto e "retardado" por outros personagens. Mac diz que "Ninguém entende as sutilezas de retardo do Charlie melhor do que eu." Charlie descaracterizou um contrato que resultou todos participarem de uma competição de dança em risco de perder o bar ( "A Gangue Dança Até Ralar Suas Bundas no Chão ") . Ele foi incapaz de escrever letras claras para o seu musical e precisou da ajuda de Artemis ( " A Vinda do Senhor da Noite ") . Sua escrita é muitas vezes mostrado como sendo ilegível para o resto da gangue, devido ao facto de ser composta de pequenas imagens, símbolos, e escrito em várias cores de lápis de cor . Charlie tem uma obsessão doentia com a garçonete, e fará qualquer coisa para poder conquistá-la. Para este fim, ele tem jogado fora bons relacionamentos ( " A Gangue age Racista ") para ficar com ela. Charlie às vezes é incapaz de compreender o que as pessoas estão falando , e ele tem uma má compreensão da história e dos eventos atuais. Ele menciona que Israel está em uma situação difícil por causa de "todo aquele tsunami".( " A Gangue vira Jihad ") . Como Dee, ele sofre de medo do palco e torna-se enjoado na frente de audiências ( "Dennis Reynolds: Uma vida erótica ") . Ele tem medo que as pessoas vão odiá-lo, e é por isso que ele nunca perseguiu seus sonhos. Apesar desses temores, no entanto, ele foi capaz de realizar seu próprio musical e propor a garçonete na frente de uma platéia. Charlie tem apresentado uma forte ansiedade sobre deixar a Filadélfia, que tem diminuído ao longo da série. Na primeira tentativa de deixar Filadélfia, foi no episódio " A Gangue põe o pé na estrada ", sua sensação de pânico sobre deixar a cidade acaba fazendo o carro de Dee ser roubado. Nas duas primeiras vezes que realmente vemos ele deixando Filadélfia,foi nos episódios " A Gangue fica Presa na Mata " e " A Gangue vai para Jersey Shore ". Em " O Massacre no casamento de Maureen Ponderosa ", ele deixa Filadélfia para ir ao casamento de Maureen em uma pousada na floresta, mas ele deixa claro que ele não está feliz com isso. No entanto, em " A Gangue bate o recorde de Boggs ", ele parece não ter problemas por estar a bordo de um vôo da Filadélfia para Los Angeles. Charlie frequentemente abusa de inalantes, como cola, tinta spray, e limpadores de banheiro. Charlie é ou foi viciado em:thumb *esteróides e anabolizantes *álcool *LSD, embora só porque Frank o drogou *cola *cocaína *tinta spray Relações Romanticas Charlie tem tido pouco sucesso no namoro, e passa muito do seu tempo livre perseguindo a Garçonete . Ele até contratou um espião para persiguir a garçonete ( " Dennis Reynolds: Uma vida erótica ") . Ele thumb|260pxfaz tudo para conquistá-la, apesar de suas declarações de que ela nunca vai ficar com ele, e até mesmo sua ordem de restrição. Charlie parece acreditar que a relação que ele tem com a garçonete é normal e é a maneira que todo relacionamento deve funcionar. Charlie provavelmente perdeu a virgindade com Stacy Corvelli no ensino médio . Ela aparece uma década mais tarde, e o engana falando que é o pai de seu filho, Tommy . Tommy é realmente o filho de um outro colega de escola, Jimmy Doyle ( " Charlie quer um aborto") . Uma cena deletada do DVD da Quinta Temporada sugere que Stacy é a única mulher que ele dormiu até essa época, e que pode ter sido uma experiência traumática para ele. Até oitava temporada , Charlie era o único membro da Gangue que não tinha tido relações sexuais durante o tempo presente da série. Sua relação com a Ruby Taft quebrou esse "recorde" ( " Charlie e Dee encontram o amor ") . Charlie e Dee Reynolds tiveram relações sexuais,sendo os únicos membros da Gangue a ter trasado com outro membro. ( " A Gangue perde o Barco") Charlie transa com uma "modelo" chamada Tatiana durante uma viagem de esqui, mas depois descobre que ela era uma prostituta contratada por Frank. Charlie e Frank se casam para que Charlie possa se beneficiar do seguro médico de Frank e Frank possa descansar seu seguro porque Charlie não desligar as máquinas se Frank ficasse em coma ( " Mac luta contra o Casamento Gay ") . Curiosidades *Charlie não gosta de lagartos e joelhos das pessoas. *A comida favorita de Charlie é " bife de leite " *O seu passatempo favorito é "ímãs". *Charlie não acreditava que jockeys eram reais e, depois de descobrir que eles são reais, ele é surpreendido que eles podem falar. *Charlie não possui uma escova de dentes. *Charlie aparece em todos os episódios da série. *Charlie come comida de gato, a fim de desmaiar e dormir sem ouvir o barulho de cinquenta gatos uivando fora de sua janela a cada noite. *O nome do Charlie é o mais usado nos títulos dos episódios. *Charlie e Dee são os únicos dois membros da Gangue que dormiram juntos. Galeria Charlie season 1.jpg Charliesofa.jpg Charlie sunny.jpg Charlie promo.jpg Suit.jpg Season 7 - Charlie.jpg Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens Principais Categoria:A Gangue